Gone
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Steph and Joe break up for good. A song comes on in the car while Joe is sitting in his car watching Steph's building. This is a song-fic/one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't own the song either. Seems like I don't own a lot. They belong to JE and the song belongs to Montgomery Gentry. _

_A/N: This is a song-fic/one-shot in Morelli's POV. Angst. Hope you like it. Please read and review. _

Gone

I was sitting in my car a block away from her apartment. Was she in there with him right now? The radio was on and a song came on.

"Here is Montgomery Gentry singing Gone," the radio announcer said. Then the song started.

_This ain't no temporary, typical, tearful good-bye, uh uh uh_

_This ain't no breakin' up and wakin' up and makin' up one more time, uh uh uh_

_This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone_

Sounded like my situation with Steph. We had been on and off for god only knows how long.

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back_

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone_

She is gone. Gone away from me and into his arms. I had finally drove her away. For good.

_This ain't no give it time, I'm hurtin' but maybe we can work it out, uh uh uh_

_Won't be no champagne, red rose, romance, second chance, uh uh uh_

_This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone_

I am hurting. She hurt me. But then again maybe I hurt her. I loved her and wanted her. But I also wanted kids, a wife with a normal job, but this was Steph. Wonder Woman. She needed to fly.

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back_

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone_

_She's gone_

She was gone. Gone for good. Not from this state, not from this city, not from this neighborhood, gone away from me. I tried to force her to be something she wasn't and for that she left.

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone_

This song is just a reminder. She's gone, I don't need a reminder.

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back_

_She's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone_

_She's gone_

I want her back. Maybe I could make it right with her. Who knew? I certainly didn't. I knew she had been with him once but I had no proof that she cheated. I saw them at the bonds office yesterday. I was coming to talk to her but they went in the back alley. I suspected this happened a lot.

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war,bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things_

_Well, she's gone_

God, I wish I could have one more chance. I'd stock up on Maalox and try not to yell when something happened to her. I'd work less with Terry Gilman. I knew it wasn't going to work though so why bother? Because you love her.

_Long gone, done me wrong_

_Never comin' back, my baby's gone , shes gone_

_Lonely at home, sittin' all alone_

_She's packed her bags and now she's gone_

_Never comin' back, she's gone_

_No no never, no no never, no never comin' back_

I dialed her number.

"Hello?" her sleepy voice said into the phone.

"Steph. Give me another chance, please," I asked. I was almost begging and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry Joe, but I've given you chances over and over again. You tried to make me something I'm not and I just can't live with someone who does that. I hope we can still be friends, that is if you want to," she mumbled still half asleep. I had a feeling she knew what she was saying though.

"Friends. Yeah, I'll try," I told her, "bye." I then clicked the end button and motored home. She was gone. I knew it. Hell the whole burg knew it.

_This ain't no temporary, typical, tearful good-bye, uh uh uh_

_This ain't no breakin' up and wakin' up and makin' up one more time, uh uh uh_

_This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone_

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back_

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone_

_This ain't no give it time, I'm hurtin' but maybe we can work it out, uh uh uh_

_Won't be no champagne, red rose, romance, second chance, uh uh uh_

_This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone_

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back_

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone_

_She's gone_

_She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone_

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things that ain't never coming back_

_She's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone_

_She's gone_

_Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday_

_Gone like a soldier in the civil war,bang bang_

_Gone like a '59 Cadillac_

_Like all the good things_

_Well, she's gone_

_Long gone, done me wrong_

_Never comin' back, my baby's gone , shes gone_

_Lonely at home, sittin' all alone_

_She's packed her bags and now she's gone_

_Never comin' back, she's gone_

_No no never, no no never, no never comin' back_

Gone

By: Montgomery Gentry

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review! =)


End file.
